Coclé Province
| coor_pinpoint = Seat of Government | coordinates_footnotes = | subdivision_type = Country | subdivision_name = | subdivision_type1 = | subdivision_name1 = | established_title = Founded | established_date = 1985 | seat_type = Capital | seat = Penonomé | parts_type = Districts | parts_style = para | p1 = Aguadulce | p2 = Antón | p3 = La Pintada | p4 = Natá | p5 = Olá | p6 = Penonomé | government_footnotes = | leader_party = | leader_title = Governor | leader_name = Sugeidy Flores | unit_pref = Metric | area_footnotes = | area_total_km2 = 4946.6 | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = | population_footnotes = | population_total = 233708 | population_as_of = 2010 | population_density_km2 = auto | population_demonym = Coclesano | timezone1 = Eastern Time | utc_offset1 = +1 | timezone1_DST = CEST | utc_offset1_DST = -5 | postal_code_type = | postal_code = | area_code = | iso_code = PA-2 | registration_plate = | blank_name_sec1 = | blank_info_sec1 = | website = | footnotes = }} Coclé is a province of Panama. The province is in central Panama on the southern coast along the Pacific Ocean. The provincial capital is the city of Penonomé. History This province was created in 1855 with the name of Department of Coclé, during the presidency of Justo de Arosemena. Its name was changed to province on 20 October 1985. Location The Coclé province borders the Colón province to the north, the Panamá Oeste province to the east, the Pacific Ocean and the Herrera province to the south and the Veraguas province to the west. Geography The Coclé province has an area of . The Cordillera Central ("Central Mountain range) is in the northern part of the province and divides the province in two drainage basins; to the north, the rivers flow to the Caribbean Sea but to the south of the mountain range the rivers flow to the Pacific Ocean. In the southern part of the province there is a large plain that gets to the Pacific coast. Protected areas In the northeast of the province is the Parque Nacional General de División Omar Torrijos Herrera, a national park. Demographics The people of the province are known as Coclesanos (women:Coclesanas). The Coclé province had a population, in 2010, of 233,708, for a population density of inhabitants/km2. Evolution of the population in Coclé province Colors= id:lightgrey value:gray(0.9) id:darkgrey value:gray(0.7) id:sfondo value:rgb(1,1,1) id:barra value:rgb(0.6,0.7,0.8) ImageSize = width:500 height:373 PlotArea = left:50 bottom:30 top:30 right:30 DateFormat = x.y Period = from:0 till:240000 TimeAxis = orientation:vertical AlignBars = justify ScaleMajor = gridcolor:darkgrey increment:30000 start:0 ScaleMinor = gridcolor:lightgrey increment:15000 start:0 BackgroundColors = canvas:sfondo BarData= bar:1950 text:1950 bar:1960 text:1960 bar:1970 text:1970 bar:1980 text:1980 bar:1990 text:1990 bar:2000 text:2000 bar:2010 text:2010 PlotData= color:barra width:30 align:left bar:1950 from:0 till: 73103 bar:1960 from:0 till: 93156 bar:1970 from:0 till: 118003 bar:1980 from:0 till: 140903 bar:1990 from:0 till: 173190 bar:2000 from:0 till: 202461 bar:2010 from:0 till: 233708 PlotData= bar:1950 at: 73103 fontsize:S text: 73,103 shift:(-12,5) bar:1960 at: 93156 fontsize:S text: 93,156 shift:(-18,5) bar:1970 at: 118003 fontsize:S text: 118,003 shift:(-18,5) bar:1980 at: 140903 fontsize:S text: 140,903 shift:(-18,5) bar:1990 at: 173190 fontsize:S text: 173,190 shift:(-18,5) bar:2000 at: 202461 fontsize:S text: 89,269 shift:(-18,5) bar:2010 at: 233708 fontsize:S text: 233,708 shift:(-18,5) Administrative divisions The Coclé province is divided in six districts, which are divided into 44 ''corregimientos''. Economy Coclé is primarily an agricultural area, with sugar and tomatoes as major crops. The province has a number of well-known beaches, such as Santa Clara, Farallon and Rio Hato, and tourist activity has increased in recent years. Gallery File:Mercado del Valle de Antón.jpg|Market, El Valle de Antón. File:Parque19oct.jpg|19 de Octubre square, Aguadulce. File:Parque de Nata Cocle.jpg|Nata square. File:El valle.jpg|El Valle volcano, Coclé. References Other websites * * Statoids.com Category:Provinces of Panama